The present invention relates generally to a safety connection device for interconnecting two piping elements and particularly for sealingly assembling together two piping elements, one of which preferably is movable, so that the movable piping element can be successively connected to various other stationary piping elements, in order to load or unload different materials.
Such a safety device comprises means for sealingly assembling the piping elements by aligning them end to end and sealingly engaging their connecting flanges on one another, and obdurating means controlled for selectively opening or closing one of the piping elements. The obdurating means must allow quick automatic or semiautomatic assembly of the piping elements together while at the same time permitting the connection of the movable element to any one of the stationary elements.